Kira Kotoni
Kira Kotoni (Dub: Courtney Schiller) is a fanmade character character made up by Kotoni~x, a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO and a main character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. She is Cheerleader and Substitute player for Raimon. She lives in the sun garden orphange with Hitokimo and Kariya. She is paired up with Tsurugi Kyousuke. She makes her own team in the Chrono Stone Series. Her school Bully is Isono Beniko Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 (Game) *''"She is the yougest member of the Kira family. Loves Chocolate Rolls."'' Inazuma Eleven Go (Game) *''"Dont under-estimate this talented soccer girl, She is skilled, Speedy and Super cool!"'' Appearance She has un-even brown hair which she normally ties up in two ponytails, she also puts a pink bow in her hair. she has dark purple eyes which has a dark aria about them. she has a light skin tone. She normally wears a shirt with a blue tie, a blue skirt and blue knee socks and shoes. In GO, her hair is not put up anymore and she has cut it short. She still has her pink bow in her hair. She either wears the Raimon 1st year uniform, the Raimon soccer uniform or her Raimon Cheerleader outfit. Her casual wear was seen in Episode 36. Personality Kotoni is shown to be a nice caring person but she can be loud, annoying and rather picky when she wants too. She has feelings for Hiroto,Gouenji, Kidou, Touko and Someoka. She seems to think that soccer is just a boys sport but after seeing Touko play, she changes her mind about it. Kira is also quite brainy for her age. In GO, she is more mature but can still be loud and annoying. She also seems to have a bit of romantic interest in Tsurugi Kyousuke. At first she was nasty and hasty towards the team but then she saw what she done wrong and changed into a sweet caring person. Background When she was a baby, The Sun Garden got robbed by a gang and they tried to kidnap all of the children. When Seijirou thought they were all save, the group got hold of a sleeping baby which was Kira, Hitokimo kicked all the robbers out but only to find that their mother was killed in the making of it. A year after the FFI, she was just about to go into Raimon elementary school. But they didnt have anymore spaces so they moved her to Kuro no Kishidan instead. She was bullied for her whole entire time in that school by a group lead by Tsurugi Kyousuke which is why she used to hate him so much. Kira was always a keen dancer and used to go to a private dance class everyday. But quit when she moved up to Junior High. When she was eleven, She was best friends with Kariya Masaki and she was the only one at the time that he could talk to. She had a bad childhood but had to foget about it and move on. Plot Season 1 Kotoni made her debut on episode 12 when she is seen running around the Teikoku. She then bumps into Kageyama. Kotoni takes a hard gulp and runs back in the stadium. Kageyama is then seen evily grinning. At that moment, when the pilars are about to fall, she is in the center of the pitch. Luckly, they dont fall of her but she faints after the shock of it. She is then not seen for the rest of the season. Season 2 Kotoni makes more of an appearence during season 2. When the new Coach Hitomiko comes along she is seen hiding behind her. Hitomiko then introduces Kotoni. Kidou suddenly reconises her from the insedent at Teikoku and decides to take care of her. Most of the Raimon eleven thinks that she would behave, be quiet and still, of course, she was the complete opposite. The only people who could make her qui et at the time was Kira Hitomiko and Gouenji Shuuya. Before she saw Touko play soccer, she thought that soccer was a boys sport. But when Raimon had the match with the SP Fixers, she changed her mind. When Gouenji left the team she started crying and hitting the coach but Hitomiko just lifted her up and took her in to the inazuma caravan. She seems to have the same opinion as Someoka when Fubuki arrived to take Gouenji's place, But as time whent on she started to like Fubuki. On the match verses Epsilon Remastered, She was feeling more and more down because Gouenji wasnt on the team. But when Gouenji came back to the team, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She suddenly had more spirt for Raimon. Kotoni doesnt like being ignored and when she is being ignored she normally sing ' Nyan Cat ' or the Waffle song which can get very annoying after a while. When Raimon was training, Gouenji taught her how to play soccer, she really liked it and said, ' when i'm older Gouenji, i'm going to become a soccer player and some day, i'll be better than you! ' Gouenji smiled and kept practicing with her. When Raimon played against The Genisis, Kotoni didnt know who to cheer for, Raimon or her Brother? But when she saw Hiroto being mean to the team she decided to cheer for raimon instead. She left with Hitomiko and Hiroto. Season 3 Kotoni is seen again in season 3 with Kira Hitomiko and Neo Japan. she whispers to Hiroto that Inazuma Japan have to win. At the end of the match, she hugs Hiroto and says: I love you onii-chan, your the best onii-chan that anyone I can have! she isnt seen until the end of the season when she is playing soccer with Inazuma KFC. Her First hissatsu is then revealed as Hoshi Kagayuku. Plot (GO) Season 1 Kotoni returns in GO as a 13 year old teenager attending Raimon Junior High. She returns on episode 8 where she introduces herself to the team. Endou and Haruna are surprised to see her in Raimon uniform. She asks Endou if she can be one of the managers of the team. Endou says yes. When Endou and Haruna leave for a short moment, her personality changes completely from a nice, sweet girl to a bad, cold teen and is normally quite mean to the team. In episode 11 when Endou reveals that her Nasty and Bad alter ego is all because she misses her Dad who is still in prison and she feels like she has no one to turn to, Kira is secretly listening she bursts into tears and says sorry to the team and promises not to be like it again, Aoi hugs her and Endou smiles a little. She also spies on Tsurugi and finds out that he has a brother and what happened to them in the past, which made her feel gulity for what she has said to Him in the past. She is curious about Tsurugi joining and likes to boss him around alot but after the match verses Teikoku (GO) She seems to have some romantic interest in Tsurugi and likes to stay around him. At the match verses Akizora Challengers. Endou swiches out Kirino for Kotoni. she pu ts on the Raimon soccer uniform and steps onto the pitch. The team are amazed by her abilitys and Hissatsu. but at the end she got slide takled out by one of the team and got hurt very easily. Luckly the whistle went and Raimon won. Its revealed that she knows about Kariya and has been friends with him for three years and that she lives in the sun garden orphanage. When Raimon played off against Hakuren, She reveals her cheerleader outfit and decides to cheer on Raimon, she does this for most of the matches. Kotoni struggled when she tryed out Kidou's training menu and almost fainted but Kariya helped her up and they done the training together. She hugged Someoka when he came back and begged him not to go. When Nishiki's keshin came out, Kotoni got jelous because she didnt have a keshin. So she trains hard to try and get one. Kira goes with Kageyama Hikaru to see Amagi who was feeling down. In Episode 35 she doesnt cheer Raimon on after Coach Kidou said that it would only disract them. Kotoni was shocked when Shinsuke was going on the pitch as the goolkeeper, but she had faith in him. She was worried when Tsurugi made the shot using his keshin hissatsu, thinking that the goalkeeper would catch it but was relived when it went in. In Episode 36, Kira's casual wear was seen to be pink vest top with a checkered pink and black mini skirt with pink knee socks and white boots. She follows Tsurugi when he confronts Ishido Shuji and is suprised to hear that he is Gouenji. She isnt too suprised to see Tachimukai saying that she knew he was going to come, Mabye, it was because she requested him to go and see Shinsuke. In episode 38 she cheers to the croud to make them cheer for Raimon but it doesnt go to well leaving her to look like a fool. After all, She was the only person doing this. Aoi, Akane and Midori feel a little worried about her doing cheerleading on her own so they decide that they will join in for a little bit. When they join in, The croud then start clapping to the beat and cheering: Raimon! Raimon! Raimon! It imeditely makes the Raimon Eleven more motivated exsept for Tenma. Senguuji Yamato was in the croud but he couldnt stop looking at Kira in her cheerleading outfit. Kira looks at the croud and notices that Yamato was starring at her which made Kira blush a little. At the end of the match, she meets with Senguuji Yamato face to face, all that Yamato said that he likes Kira's style then he walks away leaving Kira blushing. Tsurugi see's this and walks away with clenched fists. Kira is worried when it is said that Shindou couldnt play soccer anymore but is happy to see Endou by running up to him and giving him a hug. Which made Endou sweatdrop. In episode 41, she is confident that Raimon is going to win and wishes the team good luck. She then walks over to Tsurugi and whispers somthing in his ear. We dont know what its about but it seemed serious. She is angry when Dragonlink take the other teams place and notices that the captain is Senguuji Yamato, which makes her more angry Then suddenly she feels more powerful, the anger inside her then triggers her Keshin to come out, It does. Kira calls it Chuujistu Z Hime. She decided to cheer Raimon on with one of the most fastest dances. The Caramelldansen. The team where happy that she was doing the dance and the other three managers joined in. She was so glad when Raimon won the championships. She hugged Tsurugi and Kariya unexpectedly and thanked them for being really good friends. She also done another dance and everyone joined in. She is seen sat next to Tsurugi watching the T.V with the rest of Raimon in episode 46. In episode 47, She goes up to Kariya to ask what he was doing, He said that he wanted Kakuma Keita's autograph. Kira sighed, took the board and went up to Kakuma. Keita reconised her and said that she has grown up alot then they start having a very long conversation which makes Kariya sweatdrop. Kakuma signs the board happily and returns it to Kariya. Kira smiles and hands him the board which made him all starry eyed as Kira sweatdroped. Chrono Stone Kira Kotoni is one of the only people to remember Tenma but she quits the soccer club to make her own. She is seen playing soccer at the River Bank in Epsiode 3. She is seen in epsiode 4 when Tenma finds out about Kaiousei Gakuen but they all make an appearence and some of the members play for some of the injured people in Tenma's team. She also has her own Keshin Armed which is shown in the same episode. In episode 5, Kira sends a note to The Raimon Soccer club saying that She wont be back in Raimon for a while, the same with Tsurugi Kyousuke aswell. But on Episode 7, Kira and Kaiousei Gakuen come after the match buut dont realise that they are late becuase of delays at school. Kira tags along with Raimon in Episode 8 and goes to God Eden to train, although she is a little bit un sure about it. On the 5 VS 5 match against Team A5, Alpha's special force team. She cheers on Raimon along with Raimon's managers and the Kaiousei Girls but they get intrupted by Shuu which made Kira angry, but she fogives him easily. After Shuu has talked about Keshin Armed with the team, She tries to realease her Keshin Armed but fails suprisingly. She appears in episode 9 when Raimon go to the Future. Kira gets quite worried about fighting Robots but Raimon and Kaiousei get past them easily. She appears in Episode 10 too when Endou Daisuke comes back. she spys on Aoi when she visits him. In episode 11, she plays in the match against the Protocol Omega 2.0, and is surprised to see Kyousuke's keshin Armed but gets quite jelous becuase she cant summon hers again, but Daisuke shows her how to do it and then Kira sucseeds and scores a goal with her new hissatsu Boom! Crash Landing! making the scores 4 - 6 but Raimon lose the match to the Protocol Omega 2.0 anyway. In episode 12, She goes along with Raimon when they travel back to the Sengoku time. Raimon had to change there clothes to Sengoku time's clothes, but Kira wasnt happy becuase her's was 'too short' although she thought that Tsurugi looked cute in his. She also hinted out to Akane that Okatsu might like Shindou which made her angry. When she saw Beta, Kira wasnt suprised. She knew it was going to happen, but its not revealed how or why she did. Hissatsu SH Hoshi Kogayuku (Star Shine) DF Ryuusei Kick OF Lost Planet SH Boom! Crash Landing! (Anime) SH Ryuusei Blade (Game) (IE3) OF Endless Summer (Game) (GO) SK Oiroke UP! (GO) 'Keshin' K Chuujistu Z Hime (Royal Princess Z) 'Keshin Hissatsu' KH Rose Flower Swirl 'Hissatsu Tactic' HT Dancefloor Delight 'Keshin Armed' KA Chuujistu Z Hime + Kira Kotoni Relationships Kira Hiroto - Brother Kira Hitomiko - Sister Kira Seijirou - Father Kiyama Hiroto - Foster Brother Tsurugi Kyousuke - Childhood Enemy / Boyfriend (Chrono Stone) Kira Kyandi - Fanmade sister Quotes *''"The Past is history, The future is a mystery, Today is a gift. Thats why its called Present." To Tsurugi Yuuichi in hostpital before she was about to go.'' *''"Express youself! Dont be afraid!" A comment to the managers before they done cheerleading with her.'' *''"Nyan Cat is the best Ok?" Kira says this to Fudou before he gets in a temper because of Nyan Cat.'' *''"So your saying that i look cute?" She says this to Tsurugi Kyousuke before he blushes.'' *''"You can stick that where the sun dont shine!" She says to Alpha when he says about Girls not playing soccer.'' Trivia *Although She wears the colour blue alot, her favorite colour is purple. *When she was young, she thought that Kiyama Hiroto was Kira Hiroto. *She has some of Kiyama Hiroto's Hissatsu. *In GO, she still likes Nyan Cat and will sing it somtimes *It seems like Tsurugi Kyousuke has a very big soft spot for her, Same with Hakuryuu in the movie too. *The name Kira has two meanings, For Female it means Twinkle or Shine. But for Male it means Dark *She is the first Female Keshin User in GO. *Nobody in Raimon (GO) knew that she was Kira Hitokimo's younger sister until Endou told them. *In AidenFubuki's new fanfiction, IEGO, The New Story, She will be Tsurugi Kyousuke's Worst Enemy and she will be paired up with Tsurugi Yuuichi. But dont worry! This is only for ONE fanfic! *In some fanfics, She is Kira Kyandi's sister. *She likes to tease and argue with Fei Rune alot. *When Kira was about 11 or 12, she had to have a crush on Kariya Masaki but that changed when she was 13. *She is part of the Universe Elements By Hungry4ramen, Yozora No Hoshi by HirotoObsessedFangirlXD and Inazuma Chronos by Chong Kah How. *She also made an appearance in The Blue Flames Series by Akuji-San although she wasnt an original member. *Kira is best friends with Sorano Aoi but they dont talk to eachother much in Chrono Stone, Mabye this is becuase they dont have time..... Signature and notes... *Kira Kotoni was made by me *Sorry about my drawings! They will get updated! *I wont really be too happy if you copy my character, so dont! *You are free to use this character but please ASK first! ~x Kotoni~x 14:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Oh my Days......I'm a paralelogram!!! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog 'Nyan Nyan Nyan! ' Category:Fanmade Character Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series Category:Kira-Chan Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Universe Elements Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Goalkeeper Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Category:Raimon (GO) Category:1st Year (GO) Category:The Tenma's Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone